ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Kato
- 2= }} One Darkness is a template of Ultraman One, who served as an antagonist/later on supporting ally in Ultraman One (series) and renaming himself under the alias Ultraman Kato. He returned as a supporting protagonist in Ultraman Orb the Movie: Wrath of Zodiac Beast!, becoming the first Ultra to merge with a married couple; who are known as Kato Mosa and Sakura Mizuki while Kato retained a deep connection with the former. History Ultraman One :;As One Darkness Prior to the series, One Darkness was created by the surviving Belial for the purpose of conquering the universe and seeking revenge on the Ultras. With orders from his master, One Darkness ventured towards Earth and had been secretly watching Kato Mosa, who was condemned for slacking in the SACD before appearing to the youth and forcibly merged with him, using him as an empty vessel to infiltrate the organisation while sealing Kato's true conscious inside his heart. Once exposing his cover, One Darkness becomes the archenemy of SACD and easily defeating his template One after inducing fear to him in Otari's dreams previously. However, One Darkness suffered a defeat after One obtained a new form, Crescent with the power of Luna and thanks to Reuz's interference. A mortally wounded One Darkness returned to his birthplace to recuperate from his injuries and with the personal desires of surpassing his template give him the Calamity Form, which was capable of forcing One into a critical state during his return on Earth and meddled with the inhabitants to believe One Darkness as their protector with One being the opposite. One Darkness, later as Kato was confronted by One Otari at the Treedon Forest, who survived with Ultrawoman Zeth appearing and healed her son to full power and mercilessly assaulted the SACD Members. One Darkness then fought a deathmatch battle with One on the Moon and seemingly "killed" his template after overpowering him. One Darkness becomes immobilized much to his surprise when the SACD arrived with the strongest mechas and restoring One to full power. Now fuelled with determination, One revealed the Lightning Spark and with assistance from his comrades, the Ultra managed to purify One Darkness from the dark influence, who finally realised his own mistakes, who infuriated Belial for his betrayal. :;Ultraman Kato One Darkness would awaken the true conscious of Kato Mosa inside his mind and after understanding the youth's fate in him, One Darkness renamed himself as Ultraman Kato and becoming properly merged with Kato while rejoining the SACD after being forgiven for his prior actions. Kato assisted the Ultras against Giganto Spider Zetton and Hell-Death with his light form. During Belial's descend, Kato seemingly died after Belial murdered him with cold-blood and sacrificed himself to revive Zero. Following Belial's end, Kato was revealed to be much alive and freed Kato Mosa from himself, who wanted to live normally with his lover Sakura and Kato then departed for space to explore. Kato would meet Ultraman Noa (Nexus) in the Showa Universe and dedicated himself with learning about the power of Baraji from the ancient Ultras, who also decided to mentor Kato as his most faithful companion. During Evil Messiah's crisis, Kato participated in the battle against the Deleto race before leaving together with his master. Ultraman Orb the Movie: Wrath of Zodiac Beast! Hearing about Desastros threat in another universe, he returned to Earth and joining forces with Kato once more, now accompanied with his wife Sakura. Kato will appear in the respective movie, as a supporting protagonist. Profile Stats *'Transformation Item/Process': Dark Ultra Eye *'Grip Strength': 70,000t *'Brute Strength': 140,000t *'Running Speed': Mach 5 *'Underground Travelling Speed':Mach 4 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 4 *'Flight Speed': Mach 4.6 *'Jumping Height': 750m *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 3.5 *'Pressure': Unknown *'Weakness': As a template of Ultraman One, Kato is bounded to three minutes rule but could temporary overcome from this shortcoming thanks to his protectors. Body Features *'Protectors': The sturdiest part of his body and providing Kato resistance against attacks, and providing Kato with solar rechargeability. *'Color Timer': Kato's Color Timer functions much like One's. Like his template, it possesses connectors which allows Kato to merge his Zero Sluggers and firing the Dark Triple Slash. *'Zero Sluggers': Unlike his template, Kato possesses twin crest weapons attached on his forehead instead of three and coincidentally, Kato called them as Zero Sluggers. *'Beam Lamp': Kato's crystal on his forehead, which can be used to fire beams and recharge his energy. *'Ultra Armor': Kato's Ultra Armor behaves the same way as One's. *'Eyes': His eyes can see through Dark environments or see through the Ultra Armor. Forms - Calamity= Calamity One Darkness upgraded form, to match One's Crescent Form and having far superior strength and speed. :;Stats *'Grip Strength': 85,000t *'Brute Strength': 135,000t *'Running Speed': Mach 6 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 5.5 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 5.7 *'Flight Speed': Mach 7 *'Jumping Height': 840m *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 5.5 :;Special Most of his attacks in this form are carried from his Normal Forms, but he demonstrated the following: *'Calamity Claws':One Darkness Calamity can create unveil powerful scythe claws. They are fuelled with minus energies which instantly turns his victims into his own mindless puppet, used for the corruption of Treedon. The said claws are capable of dealing deadly damage to foes. While stronger than the usual claws, he loses them after defecting to the good side. **'Razor Edges': One Darkness can evolve the said claws into razor edges which demonstrated the fearsome power of cutting an Ultra Flesh and wounding foes after slashing them with it. *'Dark Crescent Blow': One Darkness charges his hands and creates a half-moon crescent same size as his height and fired at the opponent. His strongest attack. *'Deathcium Slash': An attack similar to Zero Darkness's Deathcium Slash. **'Giga Deathcium Slash': A gigantic version of the Deathcium Slash. *'Calamity Deathcium Shot': An improved version of his Dark One Cross Shot, where he gathered all his minus energies and fires as 'L' style. It now acts as a secondary finisher. *'Dark Dynamite': An attack where One Darkness engulfs himself with darkness flames and sending himself ramming the opponent. This served as a suicide attack for his foes. *'Darkness Blizard':One Darkness can freeze his enemies by firing a series of ice towards them. - Light= Light form One Darkness (Ultraman Kato)'s new form after redeeming from the darkness, and becoming a true Ultraman who wields the power of light. Much of his powers are light versions from his previous forms with the exception of his claws. This form is stronger than Calamity and his Original Forms. Special Moves *'Specium Ray':Yellow version of the Specium Ray in L style. *'Specium Slicer': Energy slicer blades, can cut through any material. *'Specium Light Ring': Light version of Deathcium Slash. **'Giga Specium Light Ring': Kato can fire a larger version of the Specium Light Ring, which often actted as his finisher. *'Specium Dynamite': Kato engulf himself in specium energies and concentrated it in a blue aura around his body and rushes towards foes. Physical *'Light Punch':A punch attack. *'Light Kick':A kick attack. Weapons *'Sluggers': Crest weapons from his head, can be used in combat. **'Sluggers Attack':A slash attack. **'Sluggers Shot': When attached in his head, Kato Darkness can fire a powerful Ray from his sluggers in his head. **'Slugger Blade': Kato can change his sluggers to a deadly blade. Others *'Light Shield': A light shield erected from his both hands. It represents a pool of light energies. *'Light Blizzard': Brought over from his dark forms, Kato can create a blizzard to fire foes. *'Light Unleashing': One Darkness unleashes all his light energies to revive or heal others. A restorative power. *'Interdimensional Travel': Kato can travel across various dimensions across the multiverse. *'Lifeforce Return': Used to separate Kato Mosa from One Darkness. It also restores their life force.}} Trivia N/A Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Fan Villain Category:Former Villains Category:Antagonists